Gentle Pain
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Harry Needs a Hero, someone to save him from his pain filled life and Draco Malfoy is just the person to care for the beaten boy. This is a DracoHarry, this is SLASH MalexMale. If you don't like it, don't read it! Thank you


Title: Gentle Pain

Author: Angel Shinigami

Warnings: Yaoi, Abuse, Bad Dumbledore, slightly bad Gryffindors, Good Slytherins, Fluff, and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any original characters that are not in the books are mine though

AN: I do NOT like the fifth book and don't use it or any characters from it. I might use the room of requirement because it's the only good thing that came the train wreck that was the fifth book.

Thank you, now, on with the fic

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was having a truly horrible summer. His Uncle had been drinking more and more often since his company down-sized and he was laid off. This was causing the man to become more and more violent with his family, though he had yet to raise a hand to Patunia or Dudley, Harry knew it would come eventually because at the end of the summer, he would be there to abuse anymore.

His Aunt, for her part, had gone out a got a job working in a retail dress shop. Every day she would come home after a eight hour shift and then before she could even take off her coat, Vernon would be screaming at her to get his dinner on the table.

But Harry figured besides himself, Dudley had it the worst.

It seemed that Vernon's eyes were opened when he was drinking…or he was just a hypocritical ass that liked to put everyone down to make himself feel better about his pathetic life.

Harry figured it was both…

Vernon would come home from a hard day of drinking and begin screaming. Usually it was at Harry for something he had no control over, like how cold the house was, but he other favorite target was Dudley.

No matter what time of night or day, Vernon would stumble into the house, thunder his way up the narrow stair case that could hardly accommodate his massive form. He'd then throw Dudley's door open and scream and rage about how the boy was lousy and no good, a waste of space and no good, then he would turn around and enter Harry's room to repeat the process, only adding physical violence to his verbal abuse.

With out a way to control his hair, it had grown long and with it's length, Harry was pleased to find that it was easier to take care of. Unfortunately it gave Vernon an easy way to catch and subdue Harry if he tried to run or protect himself, but Harry figured that if it weren't his hair, the man would find another way to hurt him in public when he was aloud out of the house.

"Harry!" Patunia called, her voice holding a slight shake to it that had become an almost constant quiver whenever she spoke.

"Yes Aunt Patunia?" He called back, smoothly slipping off his bed and gracefully moving across his room to the open doorway where he leaned out and looked at his haggard looking aunt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Run to the store for me and pick up a lemon tart. I don't have time to make one and Marge is coming over for dinner…"

Harry shuddered at the mention of the disgustingly heavy woman, but nodded anyways, not wanting to put any more stress on his already frazzled aunt.

"Alright, let me change."

Patunia nodded to her nephew and put a ten dollar bill on the hall table before going back to the kitchen and stirring the stock pot of potatoes she was trying not to over cook.

Harry pulled his body back into his room and went over to his battered wardrobe, silently easing one of the doors open and pulling out an over sized long sleeved shirt.

Wincing at the tight pain that shot though his body as he pulled the loose fabric over his internally and externally bruised torso, Harry ran a hand though his hastily ponytail hair and pulled on his shoes as he hopped out of his room and soundlessly tread down the stairs and out of the house, grabbing the wrinkled money as he left.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Harry shivered at the icy wind that accompanied the thick black clouds rolling over head that indicated the nasty storm that was just beginning to settle in for the night.

"Great…" Harry muttered to himself, "Just my luck…"

As the words left his mouth the heavens gave a powerful roar and began to pours its icy displeasure down upon the world.

"Shit!" Harry cried, the water quickly soaking his shirt though and sticking it to his body as the wind bite into his skin and tore at his face as he ran head long through its sharp claws.

The rain speckled his glasses and made it impossible to see through the sheet like rain.

"Merlin, Where is my hero when I need one!" Harry cried as he ran though the unforgiving storm, coming to a four way stop, running across the street to get out of the brunt of the wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Boy, this storm sure is getting bad…we'd best be getting home Master, don't want your parents throwing a fit…"

"Whatever, I didn't really want to go shopping anyways…" A bored voice replied from the back of the car, the black window divider began to slowly rise and separate the front seats from the back.

"Yes master…"

The man turned back around and gasped as he saw a black figure dart out in front of him.

"Holy Shi-"

The man honked and slammed on the brakes but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and he still slammed into what he realized was a boy when the headlights illuminated him and his terrified green eyes before the boy was propelled through the air and impacted the ground.

"Oh God…" The man gasped as he quickly put the car in park and practically threw himself out of the car to run over to the child's side.

"Frankie…Frankie, what's happened? Frankie?"

The back door opened quickly and Draco Malfoy immerged from the car, ready to yell at his driver for not answering him and ruining the car until he saw Frankie a few feet away, crouched over an unmoving figure with blood streaming away from the still persons body.

"Master Draco, call the hospital!"

Draco nodded quickly, ducking back into the car and quickly dialing the number for St. Mungos Muggle born division.

"St. Mungos emergency line, we have scanned your magical signal and will be to your location shortly…"

Draco nodded and hung up, quickly getting out of the car and running over to where Frankie was trying to stop the steady bleeding.

"Master Draco, his breathing is getting more shallow…he's dieing!"

Draco knelt next to the New Yorker and stripped off his coat to lie over the injured boy.

"My coat has a warming charm attached to it, it should keep him from getting hypothermia…" He said, gently brushing sopping bangs away from the boy's face, his breath catching in surprise as he saw the off colored scar adorning his forehead.

"My Merlin…Harry Potter…"

Frankie's eyes widened and he looked from his Bosses son to the dieing boy on the ground.

"Dear Merlin…I hit Harry Potter…I am going to go to Azkaban for life…they are going to kill me for killing the savior of the wizarding world…"

Draco scowled at the American wizard darkly. "Frankie, do me a favor and shut up, St. Mungos is-"

A loud snapping sound interrupted the rest of the blonde's sentence as six medi-wizards and witches popped out of thin air and rushed over to the small group.

"Mister Malfoy, what happened?" One witch asked as they levitated Harry onto a stretcher, removing the coat to check the boy quickly before emergency apperation.

"My driver and I were beginning to head home after trying to get to London for some shopping, but the storm hit and he ran out in front of us. It was completely an accident…" He replied, gently taking Harry's icy hand and holding onto it firmly.

"I'm going with him…no matter where he goes…please, let's hurry…"

The witch noticed the protective body language and decided that it wasn't the right time to argue with the Malfoy heir. So she took his free hand and the hand on the medi-wizard next to her and once the circle was complete she looked to Draco once more.

"Mister Malfoy, The young man must have a grounder or he won't survive the transportation. If you want to help, concentrate all of your magic on him, we will compensate for you…"

Draco nodded, raising Harry's limp hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly, focusing everything he could on keeping the other boy alive.

'Come on Potter, you have to live, you can't die yet…not yet…Live please live Harry…please live…'

Draco's thoughts continued on like that, as he felt his body begin to tingle all over, and then the tingle begin to flow though his lips and just as the circle had gathered enough energy to transport them all, Draco felt the hand in his twitch slightly and he looked up to see a pair of captivating green eyes.

Smoothly, Draco Leaned forward and pressed his tingling lips to Harry's frigid ones, just as he felt the odd feeling of displacement he felt the tingle begin to loop back into him, like the waves on the ocean, the magic felt as if he were receiving it and as if he were giving it as well.

It felt…amazing, Draco held onto that feeling as they landed in the middle of St. Mungos operating room.

Draco could have sworn he heard a faint cry as he was pulled away from Harry. His last conscious thought was that of a prayer.

'Merlin…God…whoever is listening, Save him…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily for Draco, there was someone listening to his prayer, only it wasn't who he thought it might be.

Aphrodite, The high goddess of love and beauty was gazing into a large crystal glass filled with silver ooze that had become clear and glass like so that she could see the newly connected soul mates.

"My brave heroes…you will live… Harry, gentle Harry, he needs as much love as you do…take care of him…"

The benevolent goddess passed her hand over the glass and dropped a small red crystal into the goblet that glowed and forced breath into Harry's lungs again.

"Live my young hero…my little one…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke slowly, the bright white lights over head blinded him the moment he opened his eyes and he quickly shut them, trying to throw his left arm over his face, but for a reason unknown to him, his hand was restrained.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head to his left and looked at the one face he never thought he'd ever see at his bed side ever.

"M-"

The faint sound and the loud coughing fit that followed it was enough to snap Draco out of his exhausted sleep and quickly turn to the bedside table and pick up a glass of water.

"Here, sip it slowly…" he said, holding the small Dixie cup up to Harry, tipping it just enough so that a small trickle of water would wet the boy's dry lips.

Harry felt the cool water seep into his mouth, he greedily swallowed and sipped at the liquid until he could get a decent amount.

"There now, better?" Draco asked, giving the relaxing boy a slow smile.

Harry nodded slowly and tried to speak again. "Wh-what happened?"

Draco took a deep breath and picked up Harry's slim white hand as he sat back down in the highly uncomfortable hospital chair no one had bother to make more comfortable for him.

"My driver hit you when you ran out in front of us…" He said, sighing and looking into the boy's emerald green eyes, a pair of eyes he'd been afraid he'd never see again.

"You gave everyone a scare. Most didn't think you'd make it…you had lost more blood than was safe to loose."

Harry's eyes widened at that and after a few failed attempts at coherent speech, he finally managed a weak, "How long have I been out?"

Draco glanced over a digital clock across the room and slowly wiggled the fingers of his free hand.

"Alittle over a month…, but the good news is that you have been completely healed and are able to leave just as soon as the doctor clears you…"

"A Month?" Harry gasped, looking around the room. "Does anyone know I'm here? Dumbledore? My Aunt or Uncle?"

"No," Draco answered with a shake of his head. "No one was informed for your safety. I didn't think you'd want a million people crowding around you while you were drifting in and out of consciousness…"

Harry looked down at their joined hands, watching Draco's thumb brush over his knuckles.

"Did anyone even come looking for me?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, well kind of."

At Harry's inquiring look, Draco began to explain.

"My father came to take me home after we arrived here, but I wouldn't leave your side for some reason unknown to everyone, including myself. And when finally conceded, he sent my Godfather to keep an eye on me, Severus saw you and mentioned that no car going 35 miles per hour could do half as much damage as you were treated for, so we figured that it had been your…" Draco had to pause before he could continue, "Family that had caused most of the damage."

Draco watched as Harry's gaze wavered for a second and nodded. "I thought so…, but anyways. Uncle Sev brought some very special potions to help heal you. He mentioned that it was odd that your friends never questioned why you weren't writing them back. Not even that old coot Dumbledore thought it was odd, from what Sev said, it was like he was waiting for your house to explode before he would get out of his chair and check on you…"

Harry sighed and nodded before the oddity of the situation hit him upside the head.

"Why are you hear and being so nice? Is it so I won't press charges on your driver?"

Draco snorted slightly and laughed at the other boy before he shook his head and shrugged.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. I still don't like you, I still want to hate you, but I can't. It's like if I left you here, alone, I would be missing a piece of my heart or something…If it helps, I still think you are a stupid Gryffindor with an ego the size of Texas and a hero complex that is going to get you killed at an early age…"

Harry laughed and threw the blonde a small glare. "And you are still a spoiled brat with to much mouth and not enough action. You slimy Slytherin…"

Both boys glared at one another, but the intensity just wasn't as electrifying as it one had been. Their staring contest was broken off by the entrance of the head medical wizard.

"Well Harry, good to see you awake finally, we've been worried. You're lucky to be alive young man…why if it weren't for your boyfriend there, you would've been dead on sight…"

Harry looked over at Draco and rose an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" he asked dangerously.

"Uh, yeah, forgot to mention that, they wouldn't let me stay with you any other way…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Yes? No? Tell me! Review and let me know….it will get better I promise!

Yours,

Kat


End file.
